The construction of a hob (cook top) with induction heating devices is known, for example, from DE 198 17 197 A1, where individual induction coils, in certain circumstances wound onto their own supports, are located in a receiving tray of an induction hob. They are connected to a central power supply, which is provided either for all the induction heating devices or for at least two induction heating devices. Corresponding to the preset power stage, a hob control emits signals to the power supply for supplying corresponding power to the particular induction heating device.
It is also known from DE 199 35 835 A1 to inductively heat two hotplates on a hob using induction heating devices and to heat the other hotplates with radiant heaters. A common power supply is provided for powering both induction heating devices and which, corresponding to the control instructions, supplies power to one or both of the induction heating devices. In particular, the two induction heating devices can be constructed as an associated, so-called ‘twin module.’
One problem solved by the invention is to provide an aforementioned induction heating device and a hob equipped therewith, making it possible to obviate the problems of the prior art and in particular permitting a desired construction of a hob in numerous different ways.